


Uma Pilha de Polaroids, Uma Caixa de Molduras

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Growing Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving Out, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Iwaizumi odiava mudanças, odiava também todas aquelas caixas e o que elas guardavam.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Uma Pilha de Polaroids, Uma Caixa de Molduras

Sempre odiei mudanças, sempre odiei as caixas que ficavam amontoadas por dias até que tudo fosse organizado, sempre odiei não conseguir encontrar minhas coisas no meio de toda aquela bagunça. 

Eu não imaginava, no entanto, que poderia ser ainda pior, acabei de entrar no meu novo apartamento e cá estão as caixas. Dessa vez não tenho meus pais para me dizer onde guardo os pratos e talheres, dessa vez não tenho você para me ajudar a achar minhas revistas em quadrinhos — estou completamente sozinho.

_Sua mudança também está sendo difícil aí do outro lado do mundo, Oikawa?_

Corro os olhos pela minha nova sala de estar, nada familiar, nada aconchegante, e avisto a única caixa cujo conteúdo sei sem precisar abrir. Todas as fotos que tiramos, todas as _polaroids_ e todas as molduras que eu comprei compulsivamente antes de partir estão ali. Mas não tenho coragem de encará-las agora, não quero pensar no tempo em que ficarei sem vê-lo, nos sorrisos que vou perder, nos abraços que não serão mais meus durante esse ano, nos beijos que meus lábios não receberão por meses a fio e, principalmente, dos cascudos que eu não vou poder dar na sua cabeça.

_Não quero pensar nisso, mas já estou pensando, é inevitável._

É difícil aceitar que levantarei da cama e não o verei na escola, que não jogaremos juntos, que não andaremos à toa pela cidade que conhecemos como a palma de nossas mãos. Tudo aqui é estranho, Oikawa, tudo aqui é novo.

Odeio mudanças, odeio caixas, odeio a pilha de _polaroids_ que vou deixar empoeirando assim como odeio todas as molduras que não irei pendurar na parede, pois não quero olhar para um simples registro de você, quero você aqui comigo, ao vivo.

A melancolia da mudança me abate e resolvo dar um tempo à minha cabeça, em algum momento me acostumarei à nova casa, eu sempre me acostumo — porém tenho certeza de que não me acostumarei com a sua ausência.

E essa dor sequer posso guardar numa caixa.


End file.
